Red Head's and Their Lovers
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Lily and Molly spend some time with their husbands reflecting on their children. Written for the cannon stage in the twelve days of Christmas challenge. Two Shot. Completed.
1. The Potter's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge where I have to write two cannon fics.**

**The Potter's**

_1984 - Halloween Night - At the Potter's home in Godric Hollow:_

The happy gurlings of a child's laughter filled the air as a one year old child laid on his back in his daddy's arms being tickled.

"Watch out for the scary Death Eater!" James Potter cried out as his nimble hands dove in for another attack, "Here they come!"

Harry shrieked with innocent laughter as his father's hands found their way to his sensitive tummy. Bright emerald green eyes shone with happiness and delight.

"Honestly James if you keep that up I'll never get Harry to sleep," Lily said with a sigh as she glared playfully from her place opposite them at the table, "It's almost his bedtime remember."

"Ahhh but come on Lill's, it's our little man's first ever Halloween night!" James replied with a childish pout on his face, "Can't Harry stay up for just a few more minutes? Please? I promise to- Ouch!"

"It seems you've discovered why I was up half the night with Harry for last night," Lily said with a large grin on her face.

"Yeah I have," James replied with a frown as he sucked on his finger and looked down at his baby boy who was proudly showing him a new tooth in his smile, "I wish we could just make all his teeth appear at once Lily, I hate hearing him scream in pain as they cut through."

"I know what you mean but it's almost over, I'll be taking him to the dentist tomorrow to see how things are going," Lily replied with a small sigh.

"I know but I can't help but to worry over my special little guy," James said as he rocked Harry in his arms, "That reminds me we need to get the paperwork together for tomorrow so the dentist knows everything.

"Will you do it while I tuck Harry into bed?" Lily asked with a smile as her precious baby boy gave her a large grin.

"Sure I will, I won't let you down!" James replied with a large cheeky grin on his face as he stood up with Harry in his arms, "Besides I don't want to be the one to change this little guys nappy tonight, I saw the large amount of beans he had at tea!"

"Oh James, I've already changed him," Lily said as she burst out into laughter, "All that's left is to tuck him into bed."

"Yes but well...you go and do mummy things with him," James replied with a huff causing Lily to break out into giggles once more, "He wants his mummy, right little guy?"

From his spot in his father's protective arms Harry let out a happy sound as his small pudgy hands reached out for his mother. Rolling her eyes Lily quickly walked around the kitchen table and took Harry into her own arms.

"Daddy can be just a fool sometimes," Lily cooed down at her son as she moved him into a lying position, "Now how about we get you ready for bed."

Getting a tired yawn in reply Lily slowly made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs with a quiet hum as she swayed side to side in a rocking motion. Harry gave a sleepy yawn as he began to close his eyes and his small fist found its way into his mouth.

"My precious baby boy, I hope we make it through the war together," Lily said softly as she slowly made her way up the stairs, "Mummy wants to be able to watch as her baby boy grows up."

As Lily made her way to the top of the stairs she placed a loving kiss on the dozing baby's forehead and began to turn in the direction of the nursery only for the peace and quiet to be shattered as a loud earth shattering bang came from below.

"Lily! Take Harry and run! They're here! Death Eaters! They've found us!"

**The End.**

**Hope you liked my first go of cannon for James and Lily. Next is Molly and Arthur.**


	2. The Weasley's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge where I have to write two cannon fics.**

**The Wealsey's**

The fire crackled in the fireplace as the soothing yet deadly flames warmed the room while illuminating the couple sitting on the old worn brown comfortable sofa together in a worn but cosy living room. Above the fireplace on the mantelpiece hundreds of photo's, both magical and muggle, cluttered the area. Each one was filled with at least one happy smiling red haired child at various points in their life. One on the right showed a picture of a happy seven year old boy with bright blue eyes holding up a bunch of flowers to the camera, another photo on the left hand side of the mantelpiece was of a five year old child dressed in his swimming clothes looking down at the water nervously with his bright red hair glistening in the sunlight and a similar looking man standing protectively behind him. Finally in the middle of the mantelpiece stood a photo of the newest member of the family, a new born baby with a tuff of red hair wrapped up in a soft blue blanket sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

"I can't believe how far we have come in these past ten years," Molly said softly with a happy smile as she snuggled into her husband's side on the sofa.

The past ten years had been kind to Molly, she had grown into a beautiful young woman with long red hair and kind brown eyes, gone was the teenage girl that had not yet grown into her body and in her place was a kind and loving short, plump, and kind face young woman who was a born mother. She wore a flowery apron over her clothes with her wand peeping out from one of the many pockets.

"I know, I still can't believe how Magic has blessed us with three healthy and happy boys," Arthur said with a relaxed sigh as he placed a loving arm around Molly's waist, "And tomorrow I start my better paid job as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

"Oh Arthur," Molly chuckled, her voice full of love for her husband, "You and your love of all things muggle, what am I going to do with you?"

"Oh I don't know, how about getting me my own personal muggle for my birthday or Father's Day so they can explain everything to me?" Arthur asked with a sly playful grin causing Molly to snot.

"Not likely, if I did that I would never be able to get you to do anything," Molly said with a sigh as she placed her head on Arthur's shoulders, "And I'm going to need all your help love, what with our little Percy finally hear and I'm having to keep my eye on Bill in case he finds something dangerous in his attempt to find out more about curses and Charlie! I swear Charlie thinks of nothing but dragons! If I did not know any better I would of thought that Charlie was really a dragon in disguise."

"Yes well we all know just how passionate Charlie is about anything to do with dragons," Arthur replied with a found smile playing on his lips as he thought of his children, "And Bill...well at least he knows what he wants to do when he finishes Hogwarts."

"Yes, a Curse Breaker, horrible profession to go into," Molly replied with a sniff as she moodily glared at the crackling fire, "Why he can't think of something less dangerous and less-"

"I know Molly but that is just how Bill, along with Charlie, is," Arthur said as he placed a loving hand on his wife's shoulder, "Don't worry love, if things go your way our little Percy will be the nice quiet type that you can mother to your heart's desire."

Giving Arthur a playful glare Molly turned back to the fireplace and watched as the fire did its deadly dance safely thanks to several protective spells and wards. Soothing and loving silence covered the couple like a thick protective blanket as they slowly began to find themselves lost in thought as they imagined what their family would be like in the future.

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed my two little drabbles/one shots about Lily and James, and Arthur and Molly :)**


End file.
